


Good Luck Charms

by Emmitery



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: First Post, I did, I just wanted to have some fun, M/M, cute little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmitery/pseuds/Emmitery
Summary: “I mean,” Mark joked, “I could just drop out and never do anything again. That’s pretty appealing.”“Or, if ya want, I could catch a leprechaun for ya. There’s plenty here t’ go around. I could even mail it t’ ya.”Mark's having some issues with luck- Jack thinks of a way to make him feel a little better.





	Good Luck Charms

 

Mark sighed, rubbing the almost-tears from his eyes. He stared down at the grade in front of him, a very low ‘B’, and then tossed it trashcan next to his desk. It plopped just next to the trashcan, and Mark felt a shout of frustration rising in his throat. But, he instead got up from his bed and sat down at the wooden desk, kicking the paper lightly on his way. From there, he opened his laptop and clicked on the Skype icon, praying that Jack was on.

It had only rung twice by the time his friend had picked up, and Mark staring dejectedly downward was all he could see on his screen. Jack asked what was wrong, and Mark just looked at him, quiet. It took him a moment to decide on what to say, which ended up being, “I’ve just been having a little bad luck, y’know?”

When he heard this, Jack smiled slightly at his friend. “Yeah, I get it. Happens t’ the best of us,” He said sympathetically, “Not much you can do.”

“I mean,” Mark joked, “I could just drop out and never do anything again. That’s pretty appealing.”

“Or, if ya want, I could catch a leprechaun for ya. There’s plenty here t’ go around. I could even mail it t’ ya.”

“You know, you could just take a plane to see me,” Mark teased, causing Jack to laugh and blush.

They joked around together, complaining about luck and homework for around an hour before Jack told Mark he needs to go. And as they say their goodbyes, Jack hatches a plan.

~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Mark steps off of his bus and walks calmly to his door. As he steps on the porch, he sees a package, signed out to him. He stares at it as he unlocks the door, but leaves it there for now, deciding to put his things away before coming back down for the package. No name was showing, but there was an address. He picked the box up, surprisingly light for it’s size, and sat it on the coffee table.

He went to the kitchen, grabbing the scissors and a bottle of water. He set the bottle down on the table and pulled the box closer to him. Slicing the tape was easy enough, and he was soon staring down at a box full of four-leafed clovers, with a note on top that read, “Have a little luck, Mark. You look like you need it ;) -J.”

Putting a hand to his mouth, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and clicks on Jack’s contact, waiting for the ring.

“Y’ello?” Jack questions, sounding excited, “Did ya get t’ package yet? It should be there.”

Silence.

“Mark?” He questioned again, hesitantly, “You there?”

“Thank you,” Mark said quietly, “Thank you so much.”

Then, as that silence lofted through both receivers, Mark began to chuckle. After a moment or two, Jack followed suit, giggling confusedly, which soon turned to uproarious laughter. And, as Mark began wiping tears from his eyes, he said offhandedly, “Still would’ve been better if you were here.”

The laughter was soon replaced with an awkward silence as Mark realized what he just said. As Mark began to backtrack his words, Jack replied with a single word: Okay.

An hour and a half later, Jack and Mark finished their conversation, both giddy with their plan for Jack to visit in the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little bit ago, but I'd still love it if someone took the time to critique me a tad on my writing. Thank you for taking the time to read this dumb lil thing. 
> 
> For my lil bitter-bird, however you might be feeling. Miss you, bud.


End file.
